


One Week

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I already know too much about you, Leo, sex in the morning, and a cell phone debacle. You do realize there is no way to purge these things from my head without removing other vital information.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**MONDAY**

CJ knocked the alarm clock onto the floor. Leo looked over and laughed; CJ slapped his shoulder.

“Shut up.” She muttered.

“If it’s dead then that is the third alarm clock in a month.” He said.

“Its too loud…the baby doesn’t like it.”

Leo laughed again. He rolled over on his back, pulling CJ on top of him.

“What are you doing Leo McGarry?” she asked, shifting her weight.

“I am going to make love to my wife. Why, what would you like me to do?”

“This is good.” She replied.

“OK. Are you sure, because if you need to floss or don’t want to miss the beginning of…”

CJ laughed, reaching for him and stroking him with gentle hands.

“If you squeeze too hard Claudia Jean,” Leo said through gritted teeth. “It will be over before it starts.”

“I have been having sex with you long enough to know exactly how to squeeze, thank you very much.”

CJ took him in. She began to move slowly; Leo steadied his hands on her hips.

“You're so beautiful.” He reached to stroke her breasts.

She was six months pregnant and her breasts were her husband’s new fascination and plaything. They were more of a fascination than they had been in the past. For CJ, they were just something else heavy to carry around.

“CJ!”

Leo thrust into her; CJ whimpered as her body tightened around his erection.

“Again!” she demanded, leaning forward as he took her nipple between his lips.

He thrust again. Leo took CJ’s hand, wrapping his fingers in hers. A cell phone started ringing.

“No!” CJ exclaimed. “If you stop I will fucking kill you. I am almost there Leo.”

Leo thrust into his wife, absently reaching for the phone. He flipped it open, saw it was Josh, and turned it off. He thought he turned it off. CJ shouted his name as her body quivered with her orgasm. Leo groaned…coming a few minutes behind her.

“Um, hello? Hello?”

CJ looked at her husband; she still sat on top of him.

“Leo, I thought you turned the phone off.” She said.

Leo held it to his ear.

“Josh?”

CJ rolled onto the bed, protecting her belly with her hand. She wanted to run but the activity wore her out. It was taking longer these days to recover from the assault of sex. Leo turned his body, caressing her stomach.

“There is no way I am not making fun of you about this Leo.” Josh said.

“You won't if you value your life. It can be pitiful sometimes, but you are not ready to go yet. You haven’t even seen the sun rise over Madrid.”

Josh laughed.

“Why are you calling me?” Leo asked.

“I’m not…I called Mrs. McGarry.”

“Oh damn, hold on.” He handed CJ the cell phone. “Its yours.”

“Thanks. Good morning Joshua.”

“Some of us seem to be having more exciting mornings than others.” He replied.

“Cute. What do you want?”

CJ smiled when she felt Leo slide under the covers and kiss their child good morning. She moved the covers down, running her fingers through his hair.

“Robert Phillips died in his sleep last night.” Josh said.

“Undersecretary of State Robert Phillips?”

Leo stopped his love fest with her stomach.

“Yeah. Come on in ASAP.”

“Yeah. See you soon.”

“Right. Oh, and CJ…”

“I love you Joshua. See you in a few.”

CJ hung up and sat on the edge of the bed. She threw on her maternity sleep shirt.

“This is going to spread like wildfire.” She said, standing and trying to stretch.

“Yeah. What about Undersecretary Phillips?” Leo asked.

“He died.”

“What? No one called me! Where the hell is my cell phone?”

CJ looked down.

“Oh, it fell with the clock. Why was it on my side of the bed again?”

Leo reached for it; it was off. He clicked it on and called the President. They talked while CJ started the shower. Leo joined her in a few minutes.

“Do not use my body wash honey.” She said. “It makes you smell like a girl.”

***

“Today’s briefing starts with sad news. Undersecretary of State Robert Phillips passed away in his sleep last night. The cause of death is not known at this time. His wife Susan, his children Patsy, Laurie, and Mitchell, and two grandchildren survive him. It is a sad day for the White House; Undersecretary Phillips proudly served his country and will be missed. As soon as funeral plans are arranged by the family, they will be announced.

“The US ambassadors for Colombia and Venezuela are sitting with the President this afternoon to discuss drug policies and the impact it has had on the South American nations. 150 Chinese students were reported gassed in Tiananmen Square yesterday during a peaceful protest against sexism at the University of Beijing. China’s ambassador to the United States is visiting right now but has not released official comment.

“In one week the President will make his diplomacy trip to Berlin. He will sit down with Chancellor Kohl to discuss foreign aid, military strategies, the European Union and possibly the origination of the word frankfurter.”

The press laughed.

“CJ?”

“Katie?”

“Which members of the senior staff will be on the Berlin trip?”

“Josh, Toby, Sam, and myself. Also a few members of the White House Press Corps. Joe?”

“Is it safe for you to make a trip like that in your condition CJ?”

“What am I, clinging to life?” CJ asked.

There was more laughter.

“I have been cleared for international flight by my doctor; I will be in the world’s safest plane; and one senior staffer, who shall remain nameless, will probably call a million times to smother me until I want to beat him senseless with a brick. Janet?”

“Have any names come across the President’s desk for Undersecretary Phillips’ replacement?”

“Please give the White House and the family time to grieve. The business of a replacement will be there next week…the State Department is not hurting for helping hands. Rachel?”

“Will the President be discussing the rash of recent anti-Jewish sentiment with Chancellor Kohl?”

“They will be discussing many things, not all of which have been ironed out yet. Steve?”

“Reports from AP suggest that at least 15, and as many as 50 American students were attacked along with their Chinese counterparts. Does the White House have comment?”

“I will have more on the situation in China at the three o’clock briefing. One more; Arthur?”

“CJ, there are rumors circulating of a turf war between the White House and the Pentagon. Could the opening at State and the replacement by a neutral member ease tensions?”

CJ took a deep breath, trying to control her urge to say that Phillips was hardly cold.

“The White House does not comment on rumors Arthur, and you know that. Thank you everyone.”

“Thank you CJ.”

Josh was waiting for her as she walked out the door and into the hallway.

“Don’t start.” She held up her hand. “Carol, see what you can get me on American students in China.”

“Right.” Carol dashed ahead of CJ and Josh.

“Oh, and send one of the interns for a cinnamon raisin bagel.”

Carol shot back the OK sign.

“And what can I do for you Mr. Lyman?”

“I need to rub your stomach for good luck.” He said.

“Get out of here, no! I am so sick of that old wives tale. Are you guys trying to get a line outside of my office?”

“You let the President rub it two days ago for a Notre Dame win.”

“I was under duress from my boss, who happens to be the leader of the free world. If the President jumps from a bridge will you follow?”

“OK, you just channeled my mother and that was scary. I have a meeting with Templeton and Grace about the special education bill. Just one rub CJ.”

“It doesn’t even work.” CJ grumbled.

“Please.”

“OK, OK, do it fast. For my generosity I expect a little restraint concerning this morning’s cell phone calamity.”

Josh rubbed her stomach and the baby kicked.

“Oh yeah, for sure.”

“How come I don’t believe you? How come I have this feeling that everyone already knows?”

“Because your hormones are making you paranoid? Thanks.”

Josh waved and took off down the hall. CJ wondered how long it would be until the teasing began. She went into her office, sat down and fed Gail.

“Ritchie is talking.” Toby came into her office, followed closely by Carol.

“Here is China, a revised Berlin schedule, the information on decommissioned planes from the DOD, and the bagel.”

“Where is everything from the Fed on interest rates?” CJ asked.

“I am still waiting.”

“Light a fire under John’s balls at Treasury, would you?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks. Go Toby, I’m sorry.”

“Ritchie is talking. Bruno wants to strategize this evening.”

“As long as food is served at this shindig, count me in. He thinks the good old boy routine is going to ride him right into the White House.”

“I don’t believe it to be a routine. He is a good old boy…all the way down to the mud flaps.”

“How is the college tuition thing going?” CJ asked, taking a bite of her bagel.

Thank God, it was still warm, that is when they were the best.

“Moving along. Sam is getting the right people on board. How are you feeling?”

“Fine, except my ankles are swollen and I am horny about 90% of the time. Whoa, did I just say that aloud?”

Toby could not hide the smile behind his beard.

“I’m afraid so. Wish I could help you there but I cannot.”

“Its OK, I think I got it under control.” CJ replied.

“Yeah. See you later.”

CJ waved, and began to sift through all the paper on her desk.

***

“I’m going home.”

CJ stood from the table and Bruno did the same.

“Stop it Bruno! I think you are doing that to unnerve me.” She said.

“OK. You look amazing today, by the way.” He replied.

“Thanks. Hey, walk with me for a minute; I need to talk to you.”

Bruno nodded. They walked out of the Roosevelt room and down the hall.

“Am I the only person who thinks that Ritchie’s ‘just folks’ routine is crap? I mean, I am not saying he is on Bartlet’s level, but I do not believe him to be dumb either. We are underestimating him.”

Bruno shook his head.

“Some may be CJ, but I am not. I have not quite tapped him completely yet, but that aw-shucks thing is crap and it annoys me. If I didn’t know how to beat him I wouldn’t be wasting your time.”

“As long as it does not require taking the low road, I will support you Bruno. OK, the not too low road.”

Bruno smiled, helping her into her trench coat.

“Answer me this…how the hell does McGarry capture a girl like you?”

“In a bear trap.” CJ replied. “Goodnight.”

***

**TUESDAY**

Leo walked into the bedroom at 10:30 and smiled. CJ was asleep, propped up on pillows. There was an open jar of Skippy Extra Creamy on the nightstand with a spoon sticking out of it. Beside it was a large, but empty glass of milk. A magazine rested on CJ’s stomach…upon closer inspection Leo found it to be Playboy. He sat on the edge of the bed, placing his palms on either side of her stomach.

“Hey cutie pie.” He whispered, kissing her softly.

CJ’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey. I wanted to wait up. Did I make it?”

“Almost. Any reason why you read Playboy now?”

“For the articles, just like everyone else.” CJ replied. “They placed me at number seven for the Top 20 Women in the News.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I love the picture they used of me…its from the InStyle thing. I am described as tall, thin, and vivacious. It says I am a throwback to the confident, witty women of the past. I would let you read it but your eyes tend to wander.”

Leo laughed, kissing her again.

“You approved a Playboy article?” he asked.

He got up from the bed and began to undress.

“No one called me about it.” CJ shifted her weight. “It is no more than a blurb really.”

“You could get questions on it tomorrow.”

“I will answer them. No one from Playboy contacted me. Still, it is an honor to be looked upon in the same vein as Diane Sawyer and Tina Brown.”

“Well CJ, do you endorse Playboy and their blatant exploitation of women? Does the White House, Susie Creamcheese from the San Francisco Chronicle will ask.”

“I do not believe that Playboy exploits women, and as far as I know the White House has no opinion one way or the other about how fascinating Playboy finds its Press Secretary. It is no more than a blurb in which the efficiency of how I do my job is praised and I am fully clothed in the picture used. It is nice to have the work I do acknowledged.”

“That’s good.” Leo said. “Leave out your opinion on Playboy though…it could piss people off.”

CJ nodded; she hated working after hours.

“I thought the whole thing was great.” CJ said. “I hope I don’t have to defend it for the rest of the week. I cannot even count how many times our names and thoughts about us turn up in magazines that we have never spoken to.”

Leo nodded, joining her in bed. He flipped the TV on to CNN and turned the volume low. Then he looked at his wife.

“If you want to sleep baby I can do this in the den for an hour or so.” He said.

“No, CNN is like background noise. Sometimes I think the baby’s first word may be CNN. It could possibly be situation. Toby and Josh think it’ll be thing.”

Leo smiled, reaching to caress her stomach. He was so affectionate with the baby, even in public. It surprised her, but it made her love him more. Since the pregnancy, she saw a different side of him…the daddy side. Leo was going to be a fantastic father. Now if she could just calm her nerves about motherhood.

“I’ll just slide down and go back to sleep.” CJ said.

“Yeah. Here, I’ll take these.”

Leo took tow of the pillows and put them on the floor. CJ curled her body, throwing her arm across Leo’s lap; under the files he was holding.

“I thought you said that you wanted to sleep.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“I do. You are such a horn dog, you would think you are the one with the hormones run amok. Goodnight.”

“A horn dog?” Leo leaned to kiss her and focused on the news. “Goodnight baby.”

***

**WEDNESDAY**

“The China situation is turning into déjà vu.” Josh said, coming into CJ’s office that afternoon. “We are going to have to do more than dodge it at the 3:00 briefing.”

“It is going to be hard to dodge at least 300 college students, tear gas, and tanks. Anyone with a halfway decent memory will find it eerily familiar.”

“Yeah. I think this is about more than gender inequality at the University of Beijing. We will be sitting with the President in an hour or so. Leo might want you in the meeting.”

“He hasn’t asked me yet.” CJ shifted her weight and rubbed her belly. The baby was awake, and restless.

“The kid kicking your ass?” Josh asked smiling.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, by the way, there is a half-page article on you in this month’s Playboy.”

“I won't ask you how you know Joshua.” CJ said.

“I have sources. The press could try to make something out of it.”

“Leo and I already discussed it. I never talked to anyone from Playboy. It was a respectable article and I am fully clothed in the picture that is used.”

CJ smiled, suddenly thinking of a conversation she and Leo had a year ago about making a sex tape. In the end, they 86’d it…afraid somehow it would be stolen and exposed. Also, who really likes to watch themselves having sex? If they wanted sex, they could just have it. No one could ever accuse the McGarrys of having a lax sex life. They christened several rooms in the West Wing.

“You talked to Playboy?” Sam asked, coming into her office.

“No.” CJ stood from her chair. “It’s the Top 20 Women in the News Sam. They did not need me to confirm that I am in the spotlight.”

“The press could make something of it.” He said.

“I have been prepped by the Chief of Staff; we’re OK. I should hope the press does not latch onto this instead of the China story and the countless other important things happening in the world right now.”

Margaret came to the door.

“Josh, Leo needs you.”

“Yeah.”

Josh walked out of the room and Sam looked at CJ.

“Are you feeling OK?” he asked.

“Fine, except he’s kicking a lot right now.”

“So, it is a boy?”

“We don’t know, but Leo thinks it is…something about carrying low and other theories that I really don’t listen to. He really wants a son. It will work wonders for the hero thing he has, you know? There are bets on the table, didn’t you get the memo?”

“No.” Sam replied.

“You better lay your money down Spanky. I heard the pool is close to $1500. Maybe you could buy some new ties.”

“What is wrong with my…?”

“Nothing.” CJ shook her head and smiled. “Sam, do you know anything about the Special Education thing? I never got the briefing book.”

“You should have one by this afternoon. Templeton and Grace were in rare form.”

“CJ?”

“Yeah Carol?”

“The President wants to see you.”

“OK.”

She and Sam looked at each other; neither knew what it was about.

“I’ll see you later.” Sam said.

***

“We don’t currently have much information filtering in on the China situation. The President is monitoring it closely and has sat down with the Chinese Ambassador to the US. Laura?”

“It is like déjà vu CJ. Does the US plan to intervene?”

“There are no plans to intervene right now. We are monitoring and talking. Arthur?”

“Has there been any discussion on a replacement for Undersecretary Phillips?”

“Names are being compiled and conversations are being had. This is a very big hole to fill. Scott?”

“Back to China CJ. Will the outcome of this latest situation affect the President’s planned trip there in August?”

“It is too soon to make that call.” CJ replied. “Doug?”

“Any news on the baby’s condition CJ?”

“What? Oh, well I am currently at 26 weeks, the baby is healthy with a strong heartbeat and brain scan. The amniocentesis is clear, and no, I do not know the sex. I want it to be a surprise.”

She always said I instead of we where the baby was concerned and the press never called her on it. The whole world knew that Leo McGarry was the father…they didn’t need to know that he also enjoyed shopping with his wife to pick out patterns for the nursery and rearranged his schedule for every doctor’s appointment. It had been CJ’s decision to keep him out of the spotlight with this. He had enough on his plate and in private she knew how he felt. They had been a couple in the press long enough; as heartless as it sounded the birth of the McGarry’s first child was just another story to spin.

“Any names picked out?” Jamie Wooten from the Atlanta Constitution called out.

“Sorry, but I have been pretty busy. The Communications Department interns made me a lovely basket filled with baby books. Suggestions from the press will be smiled upon, but not at all considered.”

They laughed.

“Kelly?”

“The due date again CJ?”

“It hasn’t changed from July 15th. Steve?”

“Is the special education bill going to pass the House CJ?”

“Both parties are still in talks. It is an important bill for all of us…we do not want to lose it in the muck of partisan nonsense. The White House is working hard to ensure that it does not happen. One more people. Danny?”

“I am getting estimates that as many as 500 students are involved with the China protest, possibly close to 100 Americans. Can you confirm?”

“No, 300 was the last number we had. We are getting information slowly…I am sure to have more before the lid closes. Thanks everyone.”

“Thank you CJ.”

***

**THURSDAY**

“I am dropping it on Friday…the Playboy thing.”

CJ sat on Toby’s couch, eating pan-fried dumplings. The TV, the one with the volume raised, was on MSNBC. China was the big big story. There was also talk of a Ritchie rally in Austin; the special education bill; and unsavory comments made by a three star general on Sam and Cokie concerning the President and the ragtag group of divas he called his senior staff. It was possibly Arthur might not have been far off with that Pentagon/White House war rumor.

“What Playboy thing?” Toby asked.

CJ looked at him.

“You're kidding right? Everyone has been talking about it.”

“I could care less about the conversations of 99% of White House staffers. I already know too much about you, Leo, sex in the morning, and a cell phone debacle. You do realize there is no way to purge these things from my head without removing other vital information.”

CJ smiled, and she actually blushed. It was embarrassing that everyone knew…it was mortifying that Toby did. She was going to kill Josh and blame hormones.

“Leo thought he turned the cell phone off.” CJ said.

Toby held up his hand.

“Please, I just ate lunch. So did you in fact. You're eating a lot CJ.”

“I’m pregnant!” she exclaimed. It sounded as if she was going to cry.

“I wasn’t saying anything bad. You just eat a lot of peculiar things.” Toby said.

CJ had been craving Chinese for days. She also craved peanut butter, shrimp cocktail, bagels, and birthday cake.

“Leo did the convenience store run two nights ago.” She said with a smile.

“You're kidding me.”

CJ shook her head.

“He said the same thing. I had to have a Slurpee, a foot long hot dog, and a Hershey bar.”

“That man loves you.” Toby said.

“Well, he knocked me up so he at least owes me a Slurpee for what I am sure will be countless hours of pain in labor with his child.”

“Let us rewind back to the Playboy thing.” Toby said smiling.

“The Top 20 Women in the News. I was #7.”

“How did that get past me?”

CJ shrugged, sipping her Diet Coke.

“You covered your ears after morning sex I would assume. It was a half-page article with a very nice picture.”

“You talked to Playboy?”

“No, they just compiled some stuff and added a picture. They think I am tall, thin, and vivacious.”

“You're not quite thin right now.” Toby replied.

“You see Toby, everyone is wrong when they say you have no sense of humor. Anyway, there were some concerns about where I, and ultimately the White House, stand on pornography. It is a blurb about my job with no personal statements from me. How often do magazines do it?”

“This is not just a magazine CJ, this is Playboy.”

“Would anyone care if they were talking about how cool and witty Josh or Sam are? Sometimes it is all a pain in my ass.”

“The hormones don’t help.” Toby said.

CJ pointed at him.

“Do not make fun of my hormones. Just ask Leo how much of a bad idea it is.”

Toby nodded. Margaret came to the door.

“Leo needs to see the both of you right now.” She said.

Toby nodded. He helped CJ from the couch and they walked over to Leo’s office.

***

Leo and CJ went home together that night. He was tired, having been in meetings all day about the China situation and escalating drug and government violence in Colombia. CJ helped him out of his coat.

“Go upstairs.” She said. “I will be up in a minute.”

“What are you doing?” Leo asked.

“I’m fine. Get undressed honey; I’ll be up in a minute.”

He looked at her and she smiled. Leo went up the stairs, loosening his tie along the way. In the bedroom, he bypassed the TV and turned on the stereo. The voice of Cassandra Wilson filled the room. Leo began to undress when he heard CJ coming up the stairs. He stood in his boxers as she undressed.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Since when are you so inquisitive; that is the second time in five minutes that you’ve asked me that? I was going to give you a massage if you insist on knowing everything.”

“No. You are six months pregnant and I will not let you cater to me.”

“Cater to you? You have been holding your head for two days and I know how tired you are. Stop being so Leo and lie down on the bed.”

“CJ…”

She had her back to him, searching for a nightshirt in the top drawer.

“Lie on the bed Leo. You know that you want to…you know you need to.”

“Why are you so good to me?” he asked.

She pulled on the ugly shirt with the Teddy bears that Sam bought for her, and then pulled her hair into a ponytail.

“Because I love you, you idiot, that's why. Amazing, I know, but so true.”

“Well, then I have a solution for both of us.” He said.

“Do tell Mr. McGarry.”

Leo put his arms around her, teasing her neck with his lips. CJ sighed and ran her fingers down his back. With each week, her skin became more sensitive to his touch…some nights just his arms around her back could send her into sensory overload.

“I get you out of this shirt, the boxers go, and we…”

He whispered in her ear. CJ closed her eyes wearing a big smile on her face.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” She replied. “I am not sure that I can do that with all of this out front.” She patted her belly.

“I am full of ideas tonight Mrs. McGarry; that was one of many.”

He told her how much he loved her as he helped her out of the nightshirt and over to the bed.

***

**FRIDAY**

It was raining hard and CJ was not having the best day. Every muscle ached and she walked around like an 80-year-old woman and not a vibrant 37-year-old woman. The baby was agitated, making its presence known to its weary mother. Leo came into the room near lunchtime and found her lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

“Are you alright baby?” he sat down in the chair beside her.

“Yeah. I feel run down…a side effect of my current condition. I threw out the Playboy thing with the trash.”

“I saw, you were good. China is resolved.”

“Is that the official line or the truth?” she asked.

He did not answer her so CJ knew it was the official line. Leo wished she never asked him things like that. She was not doing it to be a wiseass, but CJ was CJ. His wife rarely held back as much as she would have if she were just the Press Secretary. Hell, even if she were just the Press Secretary she would have asked that.

“What happened Leo? With China?”

“A few arrests, a peaceful resolution, and the deportation of 47 American students.”

“Did we have to give up the company store?” CJ asked.

“No comment.”

“The press is going to ask; I refuse to go in there uninformed or unprepared.”

“We agreed not to sell patriot missiles to Taiwan and not to intervene in China’s ruling of Hong Kong…for now.”

“OK. I am thinking we will not be hearing statements from released prisoners over the next couple of days.”

“I'm thinking not.” Leo replied.

“Yeah. OK, sometimes I have to work with the little I got.”

Leo put his hand on her stomach; he was rewarded with a kick.

“Are you sure that you are OK? We can send you home and put Henry in the pressroom for the rest of the afternoon. It’s Friday.”

“Do not fawn over me Leo, I am fine. What about you darling; how are your knees holding up with the weather today?”

“I get it.” He said.

“Thanks. Please don’t give any indication to the President that I may not be at my best.”

Leo nodded, leaning to kiss her forehead. He left the room and Carol replaced him.

“CJ, I have the preliminary list of replacements for Undersecretary Phillips; the new revised schedule for the Berlin trip; and the first draft of Kennedy Center honorees. Oh, and Josh got special education. The meeting is at three.”

“What did we have to do for that?” CJ asked.

“Push tax back a year.” Carol replied.

“Shit! Are you serious?”

“Yeah. The President thought it was worth it.” Carol said. “This, according to Josh anyway.”

“He may not be President in a year. This is exactly what the Republicans wanted. Bipartisanship, my ass. They are trying to get their guy in so they can pass their tax assault.”

“I also have statements Governor Ritchie made on Larry King about debates. You're going to want to talk to Toby soon.”

CJ got into a sitting position with reluctance and some pain.

“Sometimes I wish they would stick a muzzle on that guy.” She grumbled.

“You have done a lot of sometimes this week CJ.”

“Yeah. It’s been one of those weeks. Could you get me Josh please? Oh, and my doctor on the phone.”

“Are you…?”

“Don’t ask. I’m going down to the mess for food.”

“I could send an intern.” Carol suggested.

“Carol, between you, my husband and the President of the United States I am going to be riding a Lark scooter through the halls soon, or not coming to work at all. I need to walk off the muscle aches.”

“OK. I’ll get Josh and the doctor.”

“In that order.” CJ said.

“Yeah.”

***

“Come and have dinner with us?”

Josh stood in CJ’s doorway at 6:00. Another week was over at the White House and with the trip to Berlin next Tuesday, there would be no time to relax. They also had to get serious about the reelection in six months…it was winding down.

“Where?” CJ asked.

Her doctor advised her that Tylenol was OK for the baby. The muscle aches were gone.

“Well, the mess is closed. We are still ironing out all the details, just come with us.”

“OK. You know what Josh, sometimes you're the only one who doesn’t treat me like a porcelain doll.”

“CJ and porcelain doll are not two words I would use in the same sentence. It has been a long week and since all of us will be here for some hours tomorrow, I thought we could wind down with dinner and booze tonight. The four of us; like we used to.”

CJ nodded. She was leaving her briefcase full of crap at the office…there would be no work tonight. She would have dinner with her boys like she used to. Then it would be home, her husband’s arms, and a black and white movie. Monday, and the ensuing drama would come soon enough.

***


End file.
